


Un amore deducibile

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Me e te, elementare [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dedicata M.L..Una raccolta di drabble JohnLock.





	1. Cap.1 Dichiarazione

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Confess.

Cap.1 Dichiarazione

“Ci ho riflettuto a lungo e hai ragione tu, Sherlock è un nome femminile. O meglio, il nome di qualcuno che come una creatura di sesso femminile, ricerca un compagno potenziale in grado di combattere, come lo può essere un soldato” spiegò Holmes.

Watson si grattò un sopracciglio, corrugando la fronte.

“Un soldato come te, ad esempio. Anzi, direi che siamo andati oltre l’esempio”. Proseguì Sherlock.

“Non credo di seguirti” ammise John.

“Direi che è un ragionamento assolutamente semplice e lineare, direi lampante, se ti applicassi.

Mi sto dichiarando a te, chiedendo di andare a comporre un nucleo familiare insieme” rispose Holmes.

[102].


	2. Cap.2 Distanze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kiss

Cap.2 Distanze

“A-aspetta…” disse John. Allungò una mano e afferrò il braccio di Sherlock, guardandolo in viso. “Ti ho sempre stimato, lo sai, ma ultimamente siamo sempre più distanti”.

Holmes rispose gelido: “Tu hai creato questa distanza tra noi”. Piegò di lato il capo. “… Se sono ‘morto’ era solo per permetterci di vivere”.

John scattò e posò le sue labbra su quelle dell’altro, John mugolò ricambiando e Watson gli mozzò il fiato.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di perderti, mai” mormorò John, staccandosi.

“Dovrai fare molto più di così per convincermi” disse Sherlock. Gli morse il labbro inferiore e lo succhiò rumorosamente.

[100].


	3. Cap.3 In pericolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hush.

Cap.3 In pericolo

Sherlock si tuffò in acqua, prese un profondo respiro e s’immerse, con gli occhi socchiusi che bruciavano individuò John. Lo raggiunse e lo afferrò, lo aiutò a nuotare fino a galla, impacciato dal giubbotto che l’altro indossava.

Riemersi, Watson tossì rumorosamente e, tremante, si aggrappò all’altro.

“Andrà… andrà tutto bene… John, andrà bene…” biascicò Holmes, i capelli mori gli aderivano al viso affusolato.

Watson dimenava le gambe scoordinatamente, respirando affannosamente.

“Sher-Sherlock…” gemette.

Holmes si guardava intorno e alzò lo sguardo al cielo.

< Quanto diamine ci mettono i soccorsi? Devono salvarlo… DEVONO! > pensò, muovendo le gambe affusolate per rimanere a galla.

[102].


	4. Cap.4 Dormire insieme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Together".

Cap.4 Dormire insieme

Holmes stava coricato rigido su un fianco, le braccia strette intorno al corpo ed il capo chino, affondato nel cuscino.

Watson mugolò nel sonno, si rigirò e travolse Sherlock. Quest’ultimo socchiuse un occhio, si ritrovò John con la testa sul petto, a russare con la bocca socchiuse, sorrise e lo abbracciò, riaddormentandosi.

Il respiro di Sherlock si fece regolare, rilassato, andando a tempo con quello di Watson.

John ogni tanto mugolava, russando saporitamente, la sua mano sinistra era premuta contro la testata del letto.

La luce della luna filtrava attraverso la finestra della camera da letto, illuminandoli entrambi, riflettendosi nello specchio.

[101].


	5. Cap.5 Innamoramento silenzioso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sleep

Cap.5 Innamoramento silenzioso

Watson guardò Sherlock addormentato ripiegato su se stesso sul divano. In quello accanto era appeso un palloncino rosso che riportava il disegno di una faccia.

John scosse il capo e prese Holmes tra le braccia e lo portò in camera da letto, lo stese sul talamo e gli sfilò le scarpe, posandole a terra. Aprì l’armadio e ne trasse un pigiama, delicatamente, senza svegliarlo, cambiò Sherlock.

Si sedette sul bordo del letto e lo fissò riposare, guardò a lungo le sue labbra, allungò una mano verso di esse, ma la ritrasse.

Rimase immobile, ritto, ascoltando il respiro regolare di Holmes.

[100].


	6. Cap.6 Giuramento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Guardian

Cap.6 Giuramento

Watson si sfilò l’impermeabile, guardando Holmes tremare ignudo davanti a lui, diversi segni sul corpo ed il naso gocciolante.

“Non voglio che tu mi giudichi” gemette Sherlock. Volse il capo, tentando un’espressione orgogliosa, aveva gli occhi arrossati e le spalle sottili scosse da fremiti.

John gli mise l’impermeabile sulle spalle.

“Non ti ho giudicato quando ti sei perso nei tuoi palazzi mentali, non lo farò neanche ora in cui è il tuo corpo ad essere spezzato. Solo…”. Lo strinse a sé, facendo un pesante respiro. “Ti giurò che starò più attento, ti proteggerò io. Contaci” giurò.

“Lo so” rispose Holmes.

[100].


	7. Cap.7 Importante come una stella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Important.  
“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”  
Prompt: 79. Stelle cadenti.

Cap.7 Importante come una stella

Holmes girò intorno alla stuoia diverse volte e sospirò pesantemente, scuotendo il capo: “Sai benissimo quanto io mi senta a disagio con delle persone. Sento i loro schiamazzi da qui!

Non ci vedo niente di romantico a guardare uno sciame di meteore che periodicamente passa intorno alla Terra”.

John indicò accanto a sé.

“Sdraiati” lo supplicò.

Sherlock si sdraiò accanto a lui, sbuffando.

“Devo dirti una cosa... Tu sei importante per me… Perché la notte non dormo se non sento il suono del tuo violino, di giorno non respiro se non ti sento almeno cinque minuti. Sopporto il tuo modo di vedere il mondo” si dichiarò Watson.

[107].


	8. Cap.8 Compleanno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Birthday

Cap.8 Compleanno

“Andremo a Sherrinford per festeggiare il mio compleanno con Euros. Sarà il nostro primo vero compleanno con tutta la mia famiglia.

Euros ha detto che questo le è molto utile per condizionarsi da sola, creandosi una nuova identità mentale. Nel momento in cui si sarà completamente mutata in Violet, finalmente potrà provare empatia per noi poveri umani… mortali…” disse Sherlock, passandosi il pettine tra i capelli lisci.

“Mi ascolti, John?” domandò.

Watson si passò l’indice sotto il naso, sospirando.

“Io ancora non riesco a credere di essermi potuto innamorare di lei, e fidare come terapista insieme” borbottò.

“Semplice, ti ricordava me… e lo sappiamo entrambi quanto mi ami” rispose Holmes.

[110].


	9. Cap.9 Desiderio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Unrequieted.  
“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”  
Prompt: 20. Sapore di sale sulle labbra.

Cap.9 Desiderio

Sherlock arcuò la schiena sottile, affondando le dita nella sabbia, il telo sotto di lui era affondato nella sabbia, quest’ultima aveva anche ricoperto la sua pelle umida. Il suo corpo sottile, coperto solo da un costume da bagno, aderiva a quello di John, che aveva un costume a pantaloncino.

“… Ti voglio…” gli soffiò John all’orecchio.

Sherlock mugolò, serrando gli occhi.

“… ti bramo, adesso, subito e qui…”. Proseguì Watson.

Sherlock muoveva gli occhi sotto le palpebre chiuse.

John gli mordicchiò le spalle, gli leccò il collo fino al mento ed indugiò a baciarli le labbra.

“Le tue labbra sanno di sale, hanno un così buon sapore” disse lascivo.

[109].


	10. Cap.10 Resta stanotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4RdhE31X_8; Nightcore - Stay.  
Prompt: Stay.

Cap.10 Resta stanotte

“Puoi… puoi restare?” lo supplicò John, allungò una mano.

Sherlock si voltò a fissarlo, era intento ad allacciarsi la cravatta. Era completamente ignudo, osservò Watson sportò verso di lui, la mano ancora teso.

_“Puoi… puoi non essere morto, per favore? Puoi farlo per me?” lo supplicò John, con le lacrime agli occhi. Guardando disperato la tomba davanti a lui._

Holmes si sedette nuovamente sul letto, stringendo la mano dell’altro nella propria. Se la portò alle labbra e la mordicchiò, baciandola vigorosamente.

“Resto” sussurrò, stendendosi nuovamente. Si slacciò la cravatta e la lasciò cadere sul comodino, John gli posò la testa sul petto.

[102].


	11. Cap.11 Furia selvaggia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Stop".

Cap.11 Furia selvaggia

“No!” gridò John. Placcò Holmes, abbracciandolo e lo tirò indietro.

“Maledetto! Maledetto, io ti ammazzo!” gridò Sherlock.

Watson lo strinse a sé spasmodicamente, negando con il capo. “Non ne vale la pena. Sherlock, calmati, non ne vale la pena!” gridò. Aveva una scia di sangue rappreso vicino all’occhio violaceo, e un labbro spaccato. Si vedeva che i suoi vestiti erano strappati.

“Quel maledetto… avrebbe potuto ucciderti, John” ruggì Sherlock, tremando. Il viso stravolto dal furore, completamente arrossato.

L’assassino scoppiò a ridere selvaggiamente, mentre due poliziotti lo portavano via.

“Fermati, calmati… Va tutto bene, io sono qui e sto bene” disse John a Holmes, cullandolo.

[104].


	12. Cap. 12 Anniversario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Congrats".

Cap. 12 Anniversario

“Credevo mi avresti proposto qualche strana idea, tipo una nottata di BDSM sfrenato come quello con la tua ex, o di risolvere qualche caso di omicidio efferato e complicatissimo.

Con tanto di situazioni vicine alla morte o il rischio della tua caduta nella follia.

Ammetto che per qualche secondo ho anche pensato che avessi scambiato il profumo che mi hai regalato per una bottiglia di liquore e avresti proposto di ubriacarci” disse John. Era seduto sul divano, la testa sulla spalla di Sherlock, che gli avvolgeva il braccio sottile intorno alle spalle.

“Mi sono limitato a dedurre il tipo di serata che avresti voluto” rispose John, guardando la televisione.

[109].


	13. Cap.13 Ammissione personale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Realize".

Cap.13 Ammissione personale

< Tra tutti… tra tutti non proprio lui.

Insomma, è la persona più sbagliata tra tutte quelle esistenti. Non nel quartiere, non nella città, ma nell’intero globo. Già la nostra amicizia è assolutamente atipica, problematica.

Certo, lo stimo, davvero tanto, ma lo conosco. Lo prenderei a pugni giorno e notte. Più tempo passiamo insieme, più ne scorgo difetti e problematiche. Se vado troppo a fondo, rischio di perdermi nella sua psiche malata >. John ticchettò con la gomma rosa della matita sulle labbra e sospirò. < Già ho abbastanza problemi senza impelagarmi in questo >.

“… Eppure io amo Sherlock”.

[100]. 


	14. Cap.14 Frustrazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Sorry".  
Leggero What if.  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPlK5HwFxcw; Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky - Hymn of the Cherubim.

Cap.14 Frustrazione

“Tu…”. La voce di John era alterata e tremava. “… ti sei…”. Watson indicò Sherlock, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e il respiro mozzato. “… finto…”.

Holmes guardò l’altro iniziare a camminare in cerchio su se stesso, passarsi più volte la mano sul viso, tremando.

“Tu ti sei finto morto!” sbraitò John, calciando una pietra. I suoi passi rimanevano impressi nel terreno, le impronte risaltavano nell’erba alta. “Tu hai idea come sono stato?! Come ho sofferto?!

No, non ce l’hai! Non hai dei sentimenti normali, tu!” gridò, sentendo la propria gola dolore.

“Scusa” mormorò Sherlock.

“Delle scuse, non basteranno” ruggì Watson.

[101].


	15. Cap.15 Dirty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hold".

Cap.15 Dirty talk

“Non farò _dirty talk_ al telefono con te” disse John, sfilandosi le scarpe.

“Oh, ma noi lo stiamo già facendo. Lo so, John, che la mia voce ti sta eccitando. Ti sei seduto al letto, con la porta chiusa, solo per avere questo momento tra noi.

Vedrai, mio fratello non mi tratterà a lungo lontano da te” disse roco Sherlock.

Watson arrossì.

“Non dire sciocchezze. Piuttosto, concentrati… O ci vedremo per il prossimo Natale” borbottò.

Sentì Sherlock ridere. “Io sono sempre concentrato. Sì che lo so che sei teso come una corda di violino. Non aspetti altro che potermi riabbracciare” gli disse.

< Quanto è vero > pensò John.

[109].


	16. Cap.16 Torna presto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguito di Cap.15 Dirty talk  
Scritta sentendo: Dark Piano - Void; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDGvJpcjnSc.  
Prompt: "Come back"

Cap.16 Torna presto

Sherlock era steso sul letto, accarezzava il letto vuoto accanto a sé, stringendo il telefono.

“Quanto tempo pensi che starai ancora via?” si sentì domandare.

“Qualche giorno al massimo… Ormai sono vicino.

Ti manco?” domandò. I capelli mori gli finivano in parte davanti al viso ossuto.

“Questa casa è così tranquilla senza di te da sembrare quasi vuota. Non sono tornato a vivere con te per vederla così. Poi manchi alla bambina.

Quindi sì, torna presto” borbottò John dall’altro lato dell’apparecchio.

Sherlock socchiuse gli occhi.

“Aspettami. Sarò lì prima di quando tu te ne possa rendere conto” rispose, chiudendo la telefonata.

[101].


	17. Cap.17 Alla soglia della brughiera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Push".  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QR28G204z5k; Dark Music - The Sealed Kingdom.

Cap.17 Alla soglia della brughiera

Sherlock premette John al muro e, chiusi gli occhi, lo baciò con foga. Le sue labbra divorarono quelle dell’altro.

Watson socchiuse gli occhi e mugolò. I mattoni di pietra erano umidi e il vicolo era invaso dalla fitta nebbia londinese.

La luce della luna in cielo rendeva tutto argenteo, rischiarando più delle fioche luminarie dei lampioni.

In lontananza, dalla brughiera, proveniva un lungo e tenebroso ululato.

John mugolò, ricambiando al bacio, le loro lingue si spingevano a vicenda, infilandosi ora nella bocca di uno, ora in quella dell’altro.

Le loro salive si mischiarono, Holmes si staccò.

Ripresero entrambi fiato affannosamente.

[100].


	18. Cap.18 Bacio rubato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Grab".

Cap.18 Bacio rubato

John afferrò Sherlock per un braccio, traendolo a sé, e, sporgendosi in avanti, lo baciò.

Holmes socchiuse gli occhi e rispose al bacio, con un mugolio. Le sue labbra erano umide e morbide, quelle secche di John si premevano avidamente su di esse.

Sherlock socchiuse le labbra, e lasciò che la lingua di John entrasse nella sua bocca.

Watson gli stringeva spasmodicamente il braccio, approfondendo il bacio. Gli sfuggì un verso roco di desiderio. Teneva gli occhi serrati e respirava affannosamente.

Le pupille di Sherlock si erano dilatate.

Le scarpe di Watson strofinavano contro quelle di Holmes, sporcandogliele e graffiandogliele.

[100].


	19. Cap.19 Drama Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Bite".

Cap.19 Drama Queen

“Io non posso credere che tu riesca a trovare rilassante essere bombardato da informazioni inutili confezionate da sconosciuti.

Lo vedi che ti riempi di dati scadenti? Posso comprendere quando è robaccia scientifica, ma…”. Si lamentava Sherlock.

Watson si sfilò la cuffietta, mise in pausa il video su youtube e guardò Sherlock in piedi davanti a lui.

“Dicevi qualcosa?” domandò, sbadigliando.

“_Mnh_… Che potresti rilassarti in modi migliori. Magari dando attenzioni a ‘me’” disse Holmes, sedendosi sulle sue gambe.

“Drama Queen” borbottò Watson.

“Sempre, ed esigo di essere io il centro della tua vita, del tuo rilassamento e delle tue informazioni” ribatté Sherlock.

[102].


End file.
